El Cambio De Brittany Susan Pierce
by LolIsBack
Summary: Brittany s. Pierce ya no es la misma, en absoluto. La joven ha cambiado, pero, ¿a mejor o a peor?


**¡Hola! Soy nueva en FanFiction. Esta historia es exclusivamente de Brittany y bueno, Glee no me pertenece**

* * *

Estaba cansada.

Ella, que había llegado ahí para ser bailarina…

Ella no quería a Santana de vuelta, no era su mayor preocupación.

Brittany, si hubiera sabido que Santana tenía novia, jamás se le habría acercado. Que estaba soltera sin ni siquiera b

Pero Santana la tomó por tonta, como todos, y le mentió.

Le dijo que estaba soltera sin ni siquiera Brittany haber preguntado.

Pero Brittany ya no era tonta.

Brittany, ahora contaba con diecinueve años. Ya no era la joven ilusa que era antes.

Estar en el MIT y no encajar, le hizo ponerse en la piel de todas aquellas personas, como Rachel por ejemplo, que en el instituto, en su adolescencia, una etapa complicada de la vida, no lograban encajar, por mucho que quisieran.

Ya no creía en unicornios y duendes. Ahora sabía que la vida era dura.

Sabía que no era tonta, que tenía potencial, pero que no iban a regalarle nada. Tenía que trabajárselo.

Pronto, la rubia se dio cuenta de que odiaba el MIT y a la gente en él.

Y decidió partir a Nueva York.

Sabía cantar. Su voz no era la mejor del mundo, pero podría hacerlo bien si se lo propusiera.

Sabía actuar. Y además tenía un carisma especial.

Sabía bailar; y como nadie. Era creativa y eso era bueno para el baile.

Llegó en el momento justo para entran en NYADA.

Y entró.

Se fue a vivir con Rachel, la cual, tras el compromiso de Kurt y Blaine, había perdido un compañero de piso. Y otro al haberse ido Santana tras una pelea por Funny Girl.

Brittany entonces se dio cuenta de ella y Rachel no eran tan diferentes. Los días al lado de la castaña eran divertidos. Veían musicales y dibujos animados, pues ambas se dieron cuenta de que les gustaba lo mismo que a la otra, televisivamente hablando.

Ambas escucharon la música de la otra, y leyeron los libros de la otra, y compartieron vivencias.

Ambas crecieron como personas juntas.

Pero como la alegría dura poco en la casa del pobre, Santana volvió.

Cuando la morena volvió, Britt, a la cual ahora todos llamaban Susan por ser más maduro, según la bailarina, era alumna de NYADA.

Ahora le encantaban los musicales, y se ponía en la piel del otro, cosa que ya hacía antes, pero de manera diferente.

Pero el amor de Brittany seguía siendo el mismo.

Y es que Santana la marcó.

Fue su primer amor, y la que más la cambió y la hizo reflexionar, haciéndola madurar de una manera sutil.

Y Santana lo aprovechó.

Aprovechó eso de que Britt seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

Eludió el hecho de que cuando regresó, había vuelto de la isla de Lesbos junto a su novia, Dani.

Mantuvo a Britt como la otra, en secreto, estando con ambas a la vez.

Y Rachel, al ver la desilusión que vivía la rubia cada vez que Santana hacía alguna de las suyas, le confesó lo que sabía:

-Mira Brittany, no te he sentado en este sofá para nada. Ya eres una joven de diecinueve años. Era madura y responsable, y has demostrado con creces que has cambiado a mejor. Santana te está engañando. Dani, la pelirrosa que vino el otro día, es su novia. Se ha aprovechado de que sientes algo por ella y os ha utilizado, a las dos. Sé que esto te duele, pero tenía que decírtelo. Todas esas veces que llegaba tarde, o faltaba a una cita, o no te cogía el teléfono… Lo siento.

Aquello impactó a la chica. La golpeó fuertemente. Brittany jamás había sido golpeada por la realidad hasta ahora.

Un engaño.

Esto no era como contarles a tus hijos que Papá Noel existe. O como decirles a tus padres que tu nota es una cuando es otra. No, claramente no. Esto era ilusionar a una persona que daría la vida por ti y hacerla creer en un futuro juntas.

Desde entonces, la

joven Susan cambió. Guardaba sus sonrisas para quien las mereciera, que bajo su punto de vista eran pocas personas. Se volvió desconfiada.

Se esforzó muchísimo en los estudios, consiguiendo calificaciones muy altas en todas las asignaturas. Amplió su rango vocal, y mejoró aún más sus pasos de baile y se convirtió en una actriz muy buena.

-Susan, lo mejor sería que hicieras ese dueto. Vuestro estilo musical es parecido y… deberías.

La decisión era difícil. ¿Hacer un dueto con Dani Bennett?

Era la exnovia de su exnovia.

Pero por otra parte…

-¡HEATHER! – gritó la mujer, sin obtener respuesta.

Y es que Heather Pierce Bennett había suspendido. Y había engañado a sus madres.

La joven había dicho que había aprobado cuando no era cierto.

Y es que, sí, habían acabado juntas.

Dani y Susan, a partir de cómo Santana López les rompió el corazón, escribieron una preciosa canción que cantar a dueto. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… a los treinta se casaron.

Ahora tenía a sus hijas, Heather y Devonne, y unas carreras exitosas. Eran felices.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Dejas review o Pm, todas las críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas**


End file.
